Summer Changes
by QUEENoftheDUCKS
Summary: Harry spends the summer with Hermione at her house. Both of them under go changes. What will come of their friendship and possibly relationship? My first Harry Potter fic. Please read and reveiw!
1. The Invitation

Okay, so I do not own any of the character. There I said it.   
  
Though it had only been three days back at dreadful number four Privet Drive, Harry was on the verge going crazy. Already, Dudley had found every possible form of torture to inflict on his cousin Harry, whom which he rather not claim as a relative. The feeling was mutual. "September 1st can not get here quick enough," Harry thought as a white blur zoomed in the window. It was Hedwig, him beloved snowy white owl. She was his only escape from the Muggle world.  
  
"What do you have for, Hedwig?" Harry questioned as he reached out and untied the letter attached to her foot. It was a letter from Ron, his best friend from school whom he spent summers with.  
  
_Harry,  
  
How is your summer? Hope no one is bothering you, especially a fat boy by the name of Dudley. I will not be home all summer. Dad has to go to Australia for a top-secret job for the Ministry, so Mum insisted that the whole family go with him. Sorry, but you won't be able to visit the burrow this summer. Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
-Ron_  
  
"Oh joy! A whole summer with the Dursleys. This is going to be a summer of hell."  
  
Harry sank into his bed and lay there motionless for several minutes. He was interrupted by a plump boy.  
  
"Are you dead?" Just then a thought entered Harry's mind. He continued to lie there while Dudley repeatedly poked him in the face. Suddenly Harry grabbed his cousin's fat finger and he let out a girlish yelp.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Harry shouted as he pushed Dudley into the hallways and slammed the door in his face. "I have got to get away from this place."  
  
Harry fell back into his bed and closed his eyes, perhaps he could sleep the summer away to avoid the Dursleys. It did not work to well. He woke the next morning to Uncle Vernon's heavy feet trampling down the stairs.   
  
It was now Harry's fourth day back at Privet Drive, but little did he know, it would be his last for the summer. Harry got out of bed stretching and yawning. Opening his wardrobe, he pulled some over-sized hand-me-down clothes of Dudley's and put them on. He then went down for breakfast.  
  
"Harry scared me last night!" Dudley blurted out as he glanced at Harry with a revengeful look upon his eyes that quickly turned changed to sad puppy eyes as he looked at Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon set down his morning paper with a horrible look that Harry knew very well. His purplish face stared him down trying to intimidate Harry. It never seemed to work, though.  
  
"That's it boy! No breakfast for you! Straight up to your room!" This did not seem to bother Harry, he had already lost his appetite from the site of the disgusting way Dudley inhaled his toast and bacon.  
  
Harry walked back upstairs in a half-depressed manner. He was not looking forward to spending the whole summer with his neglectful, non-caring, sad excuse for a family. As he reached his room he heard Hedwig screech in mad fit. There was an owl sitting on Harry's desk.  
  
"Errol? Why is Ron sending another letter?" Harry opened the letter from Errol immediately. Automatically he recognized the neat penmanship of Hermione, his other best friend. But why was she using Errol?  
  
_Harry,  
  
Ron wrote me about his family going to Australia. He used Errol to send me the letter. I am borrowing him to send you one. I asked my parents if it would be all right for you to stay the remainder of the holiday with us. They approved! So, what do you say? It is not too exciting here, but anything could be better than the Dursleys, right? Well, hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione._  
  
Harry grabbed his quill and parchment. He thought it best to write Ron and send Errol home, then reply to Hermione's invitation. But first. . . Uncle Vernon. Would he let him go?   
  
Harry ran down the stairs to catch Uncle Vernon just before he walked out the door for work.  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" Harry said calmly.  
  
"What do you want boy?"  
  
"My friend Hermione had invited me to spend the remainder of the holiday with her and her family. Is it alright if I go?" Harry was waiting patiently for a response. He could tell Uncle Vernon was contemplating the idea in his head.  
  
"Sure boy, it would be nice to get rid of you a bit early. As long as these people do not us out fireplace to get here."  
  
"Oh no, they will be like normal people." Harry added think it would sound more appealing normal to arrive at the house rather than oddly dressed people as Uncle Vernon referred to them as. "Thank you Uncle Vernon, I will let you know when they are coming." Harry thought of hugging the massive man, but realized it would very awkward.  
  
Harry raced up the stairs and into his room. He wrote Ron first.  
  
_Ron,  
  
I'm going Hermione's for the summer. Hope you have fun in Australia. See you on September 1st, or possibly in Diagon Alley.  
  
-Harry_  
  
Harry then tied the note to Errol and sent him on his way. "Goodbye Errol, have a safe trip back."  
  
Harry reached for a fresh clean sheet of parchment and loaded his quill with ink to respond to Hermione's invitation.

_Hermione,_

_Thank you so much for offering me to stay with you all summer. Uncle Vernon agreed to let me go. Anytime you can come is great. I will be ready. I sent Errol back to Ron. Hope he makes it back safely. Thanks again for inviting me to stay the summer.  
  
-Harry  
_  
With all the excitement going on, Harry let out a small squeal of joy. He then let Hedwig out of her cage, tied the letter to her foot, and told her to deliver it to Hermione.  
  
As she flew out the window Harry watched her until she was out of site. Harry thought it would be best to pack his things now.   
  
Harry opened his trunk and placed his things inside it. All of the over-sized clothes and dirt stained socks he inherited from Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Aunt Petunia refused to buy him new clothes that fit him properly.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day doing some dreaded potions homework. Professor Snape always had a way to suck the fun from everything. Having homework on holidays was not fun at all.  
  
After dinner Harry went back to his room. He could not wait to hear from Hermione. Hopefully it would not take long her to respond. At about 10:30 that night he heard a tap at his window. It was Hedwig, she had returned with a letter from Hermione.   
  
_Harry,  
  
I am glad that you can come for the summer. We will be arriving at about 9:30 A.M. tomorrow. See you then!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione_  
  
Harry rejoiced with a slight squeal of delight. Only eleven hours left in the Dursley house. He fell asleep on his bed still holding the letter from Hermione.


	2. Five Seconds

Harry woke to the buzzing of his clock at 8:30 the next morning. He was full of excitement. It took him no time to get dresses and head down stairs for breakfast. Aunt Petunia had fixed bacon, but as always Harry only receive a small portion of it.  
  
By 9:00 Harry was back upstairs making sure nothing was making sure nothing was forgotten. After rummaging through his trunk to make sure he packed everything he closed the lid and secured all the buckles on it. With a little strain he managed to send it down the stairs. It landed right next to the front door.  
  
"Okay. . .Hermione will be here in fifteen minutes, or at least I I hope she will." Those fifteen minutes seem like eternity to Harry. He paced the long hallway from the kitchen door, pass the cupboard he once called his room, and to the bottom of the stairs at least fifty times before he heard a car door out side shut rather loudly. "Hermione!" Harry shouted as he to the front door and swung it open.  
  
"A little anxious to are we?" Hermione spoke as she neared Harry.  
  
Harry just stared at her. It had only been four days since her last saw her, some how she seemed so much different. Her hair was neatly combed and she appeared to be wearing a bit of make up.  
  
"Hermione, it's great to see you!" She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him very tightly. This was something she had never done before. Harry embraced her hug and noticed a sweet smell to her. He liked it.  
  
"Oh Harry, these are my parents." Hermione said gesturing to the couple that stood behind her.  
  
"Hello, Harry, it is so nice to finally meet you, said Mrs. Granger.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Granger looked like any other Muggle Harry had ever seen. Surely Uncle Vernon could manage to be nice to them for a whole five minutes.  
  
"Would you like to come inside for a few minutes?" Harry asked as motioned for them to enter the Dursley house.  
  
Dudley was hiding behind Uncle Vernon who was standing in the center of the hallway. Dudley was terrified of anything to do with magic people of Harry's sort. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon did not take a liking to them either. They like normal like themselves, which is what he saw coming into his house at the very moment.  
  
"Hi, you must be Harry's uncle," Mr. Granger said as he reached out a hard to shake with Uncle Vernon.  
  
"I'm glad you could take Harry for the summer. The boy is a pest. Hope he doesn't give you much trouble." Uncle Vernon was not too thrilled to have these strangers in his house. "Harry you better be on your was, do not want you here any longer than you have to be."  
  
Harry grabbed his trunk with the help of Mr. Granger and Hermione took Hedwig in her cage. Harry was leaving number four Privet Drive and would not be back for one whole year. He was in total bliss.  
  
They packed his trunk in the back of the Granger's sports utility vehicle along with Hedwig. They then settled themselves in front of the vehicle for the tri to Hermione's house.  
  
"So, Harry, I take it that you family isn't to fond of you?" Mrs. Granger asked looking back to him and Hermione in the back seat.  
  
"You've guessed it." Harry said in a rather depressing tone.  
  
"Well, don't worry dear, I promise we will take good care of you." Mrs. Granger reassured him with a smile.  
  
"Our trip back home will not be too long, it's about and hour and half drive." Hermione added giving Harry as smiling glace.  
  
"Thank you for allowing me to spend the holidays with you. I really do appreciate it." Spoke Harry in delighted tone.  
  
The car ride to Hermione's was a pleasant one. Harry had never been in a vehicle for that long before. When they got back to Hermione's house Harry's bottom was feeling quite numb from sitting so long.  
  
"Welcome to you temporary home Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as they all walked to the front door stretching.  
  
Their house seemed just like any other Muggle home. When they walked inside Harry was to his a kitchen, and to his left a living room, in front him just to the right was a set of stairs.  
  
"Come one Harry, I will show you your room." He and Hermione climbed the stairs. At the top there were two doors in front them. At the right end was another door. Next to the stair case on the left was another door.  
  
"The one on the end is my parents', to the right is the bathroom, the left my room, and here, your room." Hermione said pointing to the door beside her. "Hope you like it"  
  
Mr. Granger was pulling Harry's trunk up the stairs into Harry's new room. He placed it at the foot of the bed. "Hermione, I suppose you will show him around a bit."  
  
"Yes sir, I will." Hermione nodded as her father left the room.  
  
Hermione, you don't know how glad I am to be here. I don't have to go back to Privet Drive for a whole year!" Harry said.  
  
Smiling, she looked at Harry, "well, I'm glad that you were able to come."  
  
They were sitting on Harry's bed. "So, what do you think Ron's dad is doing in Australia?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"No clue, hopefully it does not involve Voldemort."  
  
"Oh Harry! Please. . ." Hermione shuttered, "do not sure that name."  
  
"Sorry. . .I forgot. . .Hey! Maybe he is doing something with Muggles. . .you know he always seemed to be intrigued by them."  
  
"Perhaps." Hermione added.  
  
"Hermione, Harry. . ." sounded Mrs. Granger's voice from down stairs, "Lunch is ready."  
  
"Okay, mum, we're coming."  
  
They both jumped up at the same time; Hermione bumping into Harry, her forehead colliding with his. Despite the small paint each was feeling they stared into each other's eyes. Five seconds past. "Ouch! That hurt."  
  
"Sorry Hermione." Odd things were pouring through Harry's mind. " Why had they just gazed into each others' eyes like that?" It was strange, he could not describe it, but at the same time he enjoyed looking into her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
They started out the door and down the stairs. "Why did I just look at Harry that way?" It was awkward, but she liked it. His beautiful green eyes. For five seconds all Harry and Hermione could see were their reflections in each other's eyes.  
  
"So, mum, what's for lunch?"  
  
"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with lemonade." Mrs. Granger informed as she placed the plates side by side on the table and they sat down.  
  
"So what do you two plan on doing all summer?"  
  
"I thought about taking Harry to some common Muggle places that he has never been before."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, you said the only place the Dursleys every took you was the zoo. So, I thought you would like to see some other everyday places you've missed out on." Hermione informed him.  
  
"Is there any place you really want to go Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
Thinking for a few moments and taking a bite of his sandwich it came to him. "The mall!" Harry spoke excitedly. "I've seen them on TV movies, but I've never been in one."  
  
"All right then," Mrs. Granger said, "tomorrow I will bring you two to the mall. I am sure you will like it Harry."  
  
"Harry, have you ever been to a movie theater?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"No, I haven't. They take Dudley all the time, but I'm never invited." Harry said half depressingly.  
  
"Well, I am going to treat you to a movie on Friday night. Trust me, it is so much better than watching one on TV." Hermione informed him.  
  
They continued to talk for hours not realizing what time it was.  
  
"It's almost midnight, I think we better go to bed." Hermione mentioned.  
  
Quietly, they crept up the stairs and brushed their teeth. In the Granger house no tooth went without cleaning. Both of Hermione's parents were dentists.  
  
"Goodnight Harry." Hermione gave a Harry a small hug then went to her room.   
  
"Goodnight Hermione, see you in the morning."  
  
Still wide-awake, Harry laid staring at the ceiling. He was thinking of how wonderful his summer was going to be. Those five seconds of gazing into Hermione's eyes kept popping into his head, not quite sure why. Harry rolled over and fell into a sweet somber, for her was no longer in a bed at number four Privet Drive. 


	3. A Day At The Mall

**(A/N: Thanks to everyone who gave me encouraging and supportive reviews; they are much appreciated!)**  
  
"Harry. . .Harry. . .wake up. . ." Hermione interrupted Harry's sleep.  
  
"Okay I'm awake." Harry sat up and reached for his glasses.  
  
Hermione was already dressed. "Come on Harry, I've already let you sleep and extra hour and half." Hermione said while she pulled him out of bed.  
  
"What's wit the rush?"  
  
"If we don't get there early, it will be extremely crowed." Hermione said a little impatiently.  
  
"Okay, is it alright if I take a shower first?"  
  
"Go ahead, I am still not quite ready yet."  
  
Harry headed for the shower while Hermione went to her room. He could not understand why she wasn't quite ready; she looked just like she always did. "girls" Harry thought.  
  
By the time Harry was out of the shower and opening the bathroom door Hermione was just walking by. Not watching where she was walking, Hermione ran into Harry. "Oh sorry Harry, didn't mean to bump into you-it happened again-they were staring into each other's eyes, only this time it was just for two seconds.  
  
"You know we have to stop bumping into each other like this; it's only a matter of time before one of us gives the other a concussion." Hermione said jokingly to ease the awkwardness they created between them again.  
  
"So are you to ready to go?" Mrs. Granger questioned walking out of her room.  
  
"Yes." They both answered.  
  
"Let me grab my purse and I will be ready." Hermione informed them.  
  
Harry thought "Hermione with a purse, make up and new hair style? She has really changed in the past week." It did not bother Harry, he seemed to like it.  
  
The ride to the mall was only ten minutes. Harry was glad, he did not think his butt could handle another trip like the one to Hermione's house. As they approached mall Harry's eyes lit up. "Wow! Is that the mall? Are there really hundreds of stores in there?"  
  
"Maybe not hundreds, but still enough to find what it is that you are looking for." Hermione informed him.  
  
"Okay guys, I will be back at 2:30 to pick you up. Watch your time and be back right here on time!" Mrs. Granger preached.  
  
"Okay mum, see you at 2:30."  
  
With that Hermione and Harry walked into the mall as Mrs. Granger drove away.   
  
"So where do you want to go first Harry? There is any kind of store you could think of in here."  
  
"A toy store! I have never been in one. I know we're a little old for toys, but I was deprived of having toys as a kid." Harry told Hermione.  
  
"Well, come on; it is right over here." Hermione pulled him by the arm as she led him into the toy store.  
  
Harry's eyes went crazy at the site of so any things he had never seen. There were so many things in the store that appealed to Harry-action figures of cartoons he'd seen on TV, toys that mad loud noises, guns that spat out water, it was all so new to Harry. He embraced as much of it as he could.  
  
"Okay Hermione, what's next?" Harry had an extremely excited look on his face. "I know! A music store, come one Hermione where is it?"  
  
"Calm down Harry. We will get there later; it's at the other end of the mall. We can go from store to store."  
  
There were so many stores. "There is no way you could visit every single one in day's time," Harry thought. The next store to catch Harry's attention was a candy shop.  
  
"Look Hermione, they have every flavor beans!"  
  
"No, Harry, they are called Jelly Belly Jelly Beans. They come in many flavors, but none are icky like vomit or earwax. Most are fruity and they are labeled so you know what they are."  
  
After being in the candy shop for about thirty minutes they walked out; Harry carrying a small bad of an assortment of candy.  
  
"You better hope some of that is low in sugar. May parents are strict about that." Hermione warned.  
  
"What kind of store is that?" Harry questioned pointing to a store full of colorful things.  
  
"That Harry is my favorite store, besides the book store. It is a store for girls, you may not like it. It has jewelry and accessories." Hermione told him as they walked in the store.  
  
"Accessories?" Harry looked puzzled.  
  
"I'll show you." There were all sorts of odd things Harry did not understand.   
  
"Why do girls need all of these things?"  
  
"We don't actually need them, we just like them."  
  
Harry still did not understand. "Girls" he thought again. This must be the reason girls take so long to get ready Harry thought.  
  
They walked the mall for what seemed forever. The two went into so many shops that Harry lost count. His favorite was the candy shop and music store. He had never heard so many different styles of music before.  
  
"It is almost 2:30 Harry, we better get so my mum doesn't worry."  
  
Mrs. Granger was already there and waiting. "So how was your first mall experience Harry?"  
  
"It was great, thanks for taking us!"  
  
"You're welcome Harry, so what did you two buy?"  
  
"I got some candy and music." Harry said.  
  
"I bought some stuff at the accessory shop." Hermione told her mum.  
  
"So what movie are you two going to see Friday?" Mrs. Granger asked glancing at them in rearview mirror.  
  
"I'm not sure, Harry what kind of movies to do you like?"  
  
"I enjoy watching scary movies." Harry informed her.  
  
"What kind of scary? Like murder movies or suspenseful movies?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, I like all of them. Sometimes I would sneak downstairs at night and watch them on TV while the Dursleys are all sleeping." Harry told them.  
  
"I know where we can go, it is a place downtown that shows scary movies all summer long."

* * *

That night Harry mused of his day. It was by far better than any day he had during summer vacation. He was so thankful to have a great friend like Hermione to show him all these new things. Then those few seconds of gazing into Hermione's eyes crept into his thoughts. It was odd that two days in a row, the two days the had been her presence that this had occurred. Without knowing he drifted off into sleep. 


	4. Comfort In A Good Friend

Friday came really fast. Hermione and Harry were half watching television and half discussing scary movies. To Harry's surprise, Hermione seemed to like just as much as he did.  
  
"We won't be able to know what movies are playing to night until we get there." Hermione stated. "All the movies start at 6:30, so we should leave here at 5:45 to get there on time."  
  
"Does it take that long to get down town?"  
  
"Sometime it does. IT just depends on the traffic. I'm going to take a shower and get ready, you should do the same." Hermione told Harry.  
  
Harry still did not understand why it was going to take her so long to get ready. "Why does she have to put make up and al that stuff to sit in a dark theater? It is not like anyone is really going to see her." Harry thought. Perhaps he might never understand why girls act the way they do.  
  
Harry took his shower and got ready was now waiting for Hermione while he watched television in the living room.  
  
"Come on Hermione, you are going to be late for the movies!" Mrs. Granger shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Okay mum I'll be down in a minute."  
  
A minute turned into three, and then finally Hermione appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Harry look at her in shock. He had never seen her look so pretty. Snap out of it Harry she is your best friend, yeah she pretty, but she is your friend, nothing more, Harry thought. Maybe this is why it took her so long to get ready.  
  
"Harry you ready?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I've been waiting on you for fifteen minutes." Harry grinned at her.  
  
"Sorry my hair did not want to cooperate with me." Hermione informed giving hair a slight smile.  
  
"Come on, you mom is waiting in the car." They walked out the house and got into Mrs. Granger's car.  
  
"Finally, I was beginning to think that you were not ever going to ready." Mrs. Granger said jokingly.  
  
When they reached downtown it was almost time 6:30. The streets were filled with all sorts of people and building. In a way it reminded Harry of Diagon Alley, but less crowded.  
  
When they finally got to the movie theater the shows were about to begin.  
  
"Oh look Harry, tonight they are showing nothing but Stephen King movies. Which one would you like to see?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That one!" Harry said pointing to a poster with a clown on it and the title It.  
  
"okay, two tickets for It, please." Hermione asked the woman in the ticked booth. Harry just looked around at the new sites. He liked all the posters of the movies and the lights that twinkled around their edges.   
  
"Harry come on, the movie is starting."  
  
They entered the theater and found two vacant seats near the back of the theater.  
  
"Have you ever seen a Stephen King movie?" Hermione whispered to Harry.  
  
"No." Replied Harry.  
  
"Well, this going to a very eerie movie for you, he is a very popular horror suspense writer and his books have been turned into movies." She whispered back to Harry. **(A/N: I just thought I would add a little irony to the story since Harry Potter is a popular book series that is turned into movies and so are Stephen King books).**  
  
The movie went for hours. A few times Hermione buried her face into Harry to avoid seeing the clown on the giant screen in front them. Harry didn't mind, he was glad to protect and comfort her in such a way. It made Hermione feel better to have someone to hide her eyes from having to see the clown.  
  
When the movie ended they made their way out the dark theater and into the brightly lit lobby, which hurt their eyes a bit. They walked outside and spotted Mr. Granger waiting for them on a bench.  
  
"What did you see? Was is scary?" Mr. Granger questioned as they got into his car.  
  
"I didn't think it was, but I am not sure I want to take a balloon from a clown ever again." Harry said jokingly.  
  
"We saw It. I thought it was scary. Stephen King defiantly turned something pleasant into an evil creature." Hermione added.  
  
Both went straight to bed as soon as they got home. It was almost 1:00 in the morning.  
  
"Harry. . .Harry. . .are you asleep?" Hermione whispered nudging Harry's side.  
  
"Not anymore I'm not." Harry said yawning. **(A/N: fact that I learned in chemistry class: yawning does mean that you are sleeping it is a way of getting more oxygen to the brain. I knew that class was good for something! Just thought I would share that okay on with the story now)**  
  
"Sorry I couldn't sleep, I thought I would see if you were awake." She was holding a bag of cookies.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione? Why can't you sleep?" Harry asked.  
  
"The movie. When I close my eyes I keep seeing the evil clown." She sat next to Harry on the bed. "And I was a little hungry."  
  
"Hermione, it is just a movie" Harry reassured her wrapping his arm around her to comfort her. "No clowns are going to attack you in your sleep."  
  
"I know but I never realized that I was afraid of clowns." Hermione opened the bag of cookies and shared them with Harry.  
  
Harry did his best to convince her that a clown was going to attack her while she was sleeping, nor while she was awake. It did not work too well, she was really truly scared.  
  
"Do you mind if I just stay her with you?" I feel a little better not being alone." Hermione asked.  
  
"If it make you feel better you can." Harry moved over to giver Hermione more room in the bed.  
  
"Thanks Harry," She gave him a hug tight hug and kissed him on the cheek. Just as she had done the day they arrived back at King's Cross. Harry did not give it much thought then, but now, it made him feel weird all over.  
  
Hermione set her bag of cookies on the floor and crawled under the covers next to Harry. She felt a safe comfort lying there next to him. She placed her head on Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt warm and content laying in the same bed as her best friend, but why did she keep thinking of those moments of gazing into Harry's green eyes? Did those short seconds really mean something, Hermione thought.  
  
"Harry?" She whispered the darkness.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks for being such a great friend."  
  
"No problem, you are a great friend too." Harry replied and they both feel asleep.  
  
The next morning Harry woke before Hermione. Her arm was outstretched over his chest ash she lay on her stomach next to him.   
  
She looked so peaceful sleeping there that Harry did not want to disturb her. He had to, he did not want Hermione's parents to find them sleeping in the same bed. It would not be appropriate for two fourteen year olds to be sleeping in the same bed.  
  
"Hermione wake up." Harry shook her until she answered.  
  
"Huh? What? Harry?" She looked confused, but to Harry so adorable with her half-asleep face.  
  
"Hermione you need to go get in your bed before your parents wake up." Harry warned her.  
  
"Okay, I'm going, see you at breakfast in a few hours when I am actually awake."  
  
Hermione looked in the hallway, to her parents' room, and then downstairs. There was no one in site, so she dashed to her room and jumped into bed. Once again she fell into a sweet sleep.  
  
Hours later when they both awoke and where making there way downstairs for breakfast Mrs. Granger questioned them.  
  
"So why where you in Harry's bed Hermione?" Mrs. Granger did not look very happy.  
  
Hermione and Harry both had 'oh shit' looks on their faces. "Umm. . ." Hermione was speechless, how did her mum find out?

Not sure when the next chapter is going to be posted. It might be about four or five days.


	5. A Planned Surprise

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have been busy working on my website. To make up for the long wait, this chapter will be longer than the previous one! Enjoy!)  
  
Okay now on with the story!  
  
"I'm waiting. . ." Mrs. Granger said very impatiently.  
  
Hermione knew Hermione would never approve of her being in the same bed with Harry. "Well, I couldn't sleep, so I went to see if Harry was awake." Hermione said not sounding too sure of herself.  
  
"And why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
"The truth?" Hermione hesitated. "The movie really scared me. I did not want to be alone, I know it sounds childish, but the clown in the movie really scared me." (A/N: that movie is the reason I have a fear of clowns)  
  
"I can understand, that movie even scares me." Hermione was shocked! How would her mom be that understanding, after all she did find her daughter in the same bed with a fourteen-year-old boy.  
  
"I still do not approve of you sleeping in Harry's bed. Do not let it happen again!" Mrs. Granger informed the two speechless teenagers standing at he bottom of the stairs.  
  
"We won't," they both answered. Harry and Hermione made their way to kitchen and fixed themselves each a bowl of cereal.  
  
"I can't believe you mum was okay about you being in my bed." Harry stated.  
  
"I know, I thought we were going to be in serious trouble. But I guess my reason for being in your bed was very convincing. I mean if was the truth, I was scared." Hermione commented.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I could be there to make you feel safe." Harry added brushing his hand over Hermione's arm. The soft touch of Harry's hard brushing against her arm and his sweet comment made Hermione blush slightly.  
  
The following days at the Granger house were filled with Hermione's parents on a constant watch. They popped up everywhere, but eventually slacked off, after all, they had no rally reason to not trust Harry and Hermione.  
  
It was a sunny Wednesday morning when Hermione barged into Harry's room shouting. Since they were the only ones in the house because her parents were both at work, Hermione was freed to do as she pleased, shouting at Harry to wake up being one of them.  
  
"Harry wake up! I have a surprise for you!" She shouted pulling away Harry's covers.  
  
"I just want to sleep." Harry grunted. "Can this surprise wait until I wake up?"  
  
"No! We need all the time we can get, and guess what, you are awake," Hermione began to shake him forcing Harry to wake up.  
  
"You win. I'm up, can I have my surprise now?" Harry pleaded sounding a little grumpy.  
  
"If you get dressed. It's not here, we have to leave the house to get your surprise." Hermione informed him.  
  
Harry gave her a puzzled look. What did she have for him that would mean laving the house? It was odd, her parents strictly told them they had to remain at home all day. Hermione was not one to break the rules. It made his surprise that much intriguing knowing that he was going to be breaking a few rules in order to obtain it.  
  
"I'm going to get dressed. Be ready to go in twenty minutes." Hermione informed. She walked out of Harry's room and into her's and shut the door.  
  
Twenty-two minutes later Harry sat oh his bed tying his shoelaces when he head Hermione's door creak open.  
  
"Harry, are you ready to go?" She asked stepping out into the hallway making herself visible to Harry.  
  
He froze as he looked up at Hermione. His jaw dropped and his eyes were fixed on her appearance, she had never look so. . .hot. . .Harry thought. "She looks so amazing, if I could just touch. . .STOP IT! NO! She is your best friend. NO! Don't think like that!" but Harry could not deny it, she did look good. Harry mentally scolded himself for thinking of Hermione like that. "Stop staring at her, she will think you are being weird."  
  
"Harry? Could you please stop staring at me like that. I really do not like being stared at." Hermione said rather nervously.  
  
"Oh. . .umm. . .sorry Hermione. . .umm. . It's just. . .err. . .you look. . .so different. . .but a good different." Harry managed to let out his mouth before letting his hormones take over and blurt out how he really thought she looked.  
  
"Thanks, I think." Hermione raised an eyebrow the n shrugged it off. "Oh my gosh was Harry just checking me out, he was practically drooling and staring. . .does this mean he likes me? I never really thought of him in that way." Hermione thought.   
  
"So now do I get my surprise?" Harry begged.  
  
"Almost. It is an hour away, but our ride will be here shortly."  
  
"Hermione where are taking me?"  
  
"I told you, it's a surprise, I promise you will like it."  
  
"I better, since you are making me wait another hour to get it." Harry gave her a small grin.  
  
"Hermione what is that smell?" Harry questioned sniffing the air. "Is something burning?"  
  
"Oh no, my biscuits!" Hermione's eyes were the size of Dobby's. They darted down the stairs and into the kitchen to be greeted with smoke and an even stronger burning smell.  
  
Coughing, Hermione opened the oven door and pulled out her blackened biscuits and set them on the stovetop.  
  
"I guess we won't be having these for breakfast." Hermione said, Harry just look at he and laughed.  
  
"How long did you have them in there?" Harry asked, fanny smoke away from Hermione's and his face.  
  
"I put them in the oven just before I woke you up. I guess I forgot to take them out when I was suppose to." Hermione had a slightly embarrassing look on he face.  
  
"It's okay Hermione, we can have toast instead. Next time maybe you should set the time on the oven."  
  
"Sorry Harry, I guess I can remember all sorts of spells and charms, it not remember to take biscuits out of the oven." They both laughed.  
  
They fixed some toast accompanied by orange juice. By the time they had cleaned up their mess and the house no longer reeked of a burnt smell a car horn was sounded from the drive way.  
  
"Come on Harry, our ride is here!" Hermione locked the front door and they made their way across the front yard to a bright yellow car, a small chunky bald man sat in the front behind the wheel.  
  
"You have really thought his out haven't you?" Harry asked opening the taxi door. They climbed in and seated themselves. Hermione whispered something to the driver. Harry assumed it was part of his surprise destination.  
  
"I've been planning this all summer. I had to wait until my parents were going to be gone for the whole day so we could have enough time to do this without getting caught." Hermione informed him. "My parents have their monthly meeting after work today, so they will not be home until around 8:00."  
  
"We will be arriving at your destination in approximately fifty-five minutes, depending on traffic." Their driver informed them.  
  
"Traffic?" Does that mean we will going into a big city?" Harry asked looking over to Hermione.  
  
She smiled. "Maybe. You will just have to wait until we get there to find out."  
  
Harry was anxious. No one ever gave him surprises like this. He admired Hermione's planning skills and cleverness of waiting for a day when she was sure her parents would not be returning home early. Forty-five minutes into their trip they began to see signs on the roadside giving the distance to London, it was not that far away either.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are we going to London?"  
  
"Harry, I told, I won't tell you until we get there! We will be there shortly."  
  
Seventeen minutes later their taxi stopped on a busy street. It reminded Harry of what downtown of the city Hermione lived in looked like. They got out the taxi and Hermione paid the driver.  
  
"Well, Harry here we are! London!"  
  
"Hermione how did you know I have always wanted to come here?"  
  
"I am your best friends, I know these sorts of things about you." She was right. There was no one else who knew him quite like Hermione did. She befriended him on their first train ride to Hogwarts before knowing he was 'the famous Harry Potter.'  
  
"So where would you like to go? We have until six o'clock to be back here for our ride home."  
  
"I don't know, let's just walk around and if we see a shop that looks interesting we can go in it." Harry suggested.  
  
"Good idea. I know one place that I'm taking you as part of your surprise." Hermione told him.  
  
"And where would that be?" Harry asked.  
  
"You just want to know everything don't you?" Hermione said jokingly.  
  
"No. I'm just not used to getting surprises like this. . .Hermione let's go in there!" Harry grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into a tiny shop.  
  
It was a tiny shop filled with all types of odd things neither of then had ever seen. There were chattering toy teeth, small electronic devices that let out random noises.  
  
"So this is a Muggle joke shop." Harry said.  
  
"I guess it is. I've never been in one." Hermione informed him.  
  
They found some tiny black boxes with remote controls. Not knowing what they were, Harry pushed a button a remote. Suddenly, a loud farting sound came out of a nearby box.  
  
"Hermione you really shouldn't do that in public!" Harry teased her.  
  
"That was not me!" She protested while hitting him on the arm lightly. "That box is what farted."  
  
"I've got to get this, Ron will freak out." Harry said picking up a package from the shelf with the lettering 'fart machine' on it. "I bet Fred and George would really like this store."  
  
(A/N: Yea, I know nothing electronic works at Hogwarts, just go with it, it just so happens to fit in my story!)  
  
Harry paid for his farting device and they made their way back onto the street. Both of their stomachs were growling.  
  
"Hermione are you hungry?"  
  
"I guess so, anywhere you want to eat?"  
  
"You pick, its my treat, you've already brought me here. You deserve something for your great planning skills."  
  
"Thank you Harry. I think I would like to eat at McDonald's. I haven't had fast food in so long."  
  
"Okay, where is it at?"  
  
"Uhhh. . .I'm not sure." Hermione looked into the sky trying to find the golden arches. "Oh look I see the big yellow 'M' over there. Some on, it's not that far." She was pointing in the air to their left.  
  
An hour later and full of French fries and cheeseburgers they were once again walking down a busy street.  
  
They stopped in front a clothing store. "Hermione, why are we stopping?" Harry did not understand why she was stopping outside of a male clothing store.  
  
Harry never really cared about his attire. It may not have fit like he wanted, or was suppose to, but he did not care. It did not bother him if his clothes were what a Muggle would call 'fashionable.'  
  
"This is the rest of your surprise. I'm going to get you some clothes that actually fit you." Hermione pulled him into the store. "I want you to pick out a shirt and pair of pants. I will let you know if I approve of them."  
  
Harry searched the store and found a shirt and two pairs of jeans to try on. Hermione felt some-what awkward being the only female in that all-male clothing store, but as long as Harry was by her side she felt a little better.  
  
"Are you ready to try on your clothes?"  
  
"Yes. I think so."  
  
A salesman directed them to a fitting room. Harry went in to try on his clothes and Hermione sat in a chair outside the door waiting.  
  
Moments later Harry walked out wearing a dark red shirt that slightly showed off his toned body and a pair of dark blue jean. He turned around and asked Hermione for her approval.  
  
"I like the shirt, but not the pants."  
  
Harry went back into the room and took off the shirt that he was going to keep and put on another pair of jeans then walked out again.  
  
Hermione looked up at him when he opened the door. Harry had forgot to put a shirt on. Her eyes were fixed on Harry's toned body. He didn't have big bulky muscles, but small defined one that perfectly fit him. She definitely liked the site in front of her. "I had no idea he had a body like that. He looks really good with no shirt on. Snap out of it! Harry is your friend, don't think of him like that, but he really does look good standing there with no shirt on."  
  
"So do you approve of these jeans?" The jeans set perfectly on Harry's body, just low enough to expose the waistband of Harry's blue and white striped boxers, which Hermione caught a glimpse of.  
  
""Yes, they look very good, and will match your red shirt."  
  
"Thanks for the clothes Hermione." Harry said looking into her eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you liked yours surprises. Were they worth the wait?"  
  
"They sure were, and being here with you make it even better." Harry was making her blush.  
  
A dozen stores and three shopping bags later the two were sitting on a bench where they had first arrived in London. Both had sore feet and where really tired.  
  
Their taxi arrived shortly to bring them back home. They had the same driver. The ride home was quiet. Hermione fell asleep on Harry's shoulder and Harry was passes out with his head leaning against Hermione's/  
  
(A/N: take a moment to say aww. . .how cute; okay moment over, on with the story)  
  
They got back to Hermione's house just in enough time to hide their shopping bags and plop down on the couch to watch television when Mr. And Mrs. Granger arrived home. 


	6. Am I Dreaming?

A week had passed and Hermione's parents had no clue about their London adventure. Harry's birthday was two days away.  
  
"So Harry what do you wan to do for your birthday?" Hermione asked sitting next to him at the kitchen table for dinner.  
  
"I don't know, I've never had anyone actually do something for me on my birthday."  
  
"Well, not this year! You re going to be fifteen, we have to celebrate!" Sleep on it, I'm sure you will think of something that you want to do."  
  
"Okay. I will think of something and tell you tomorrow." Harry told her.  
  
"What do you two plan on doing for the rest of the summer?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"We should be getting our school lists soon." Hermione said. "So we will be going to Diagon Ally for some school shopping soon!"  
  
"Our letters usually come a few days after my birthday." Harry announced.  
  
"Well, just let us know when they get here and we will take you to get you school things." Mr. Granger informed them.  
  
There was faint tapping noise at the kitchen window about the sink. A brown owl was waiting to be let in. It had an envelope attached to its leg. Hermione got up from the table and let the owl in. It flew to Harry and landed in his plate of food. The brown owl lifted its leg for Harry to remove the letter from it.  
  
"It's a letter from Ron!" Harry shouted.  
  
_Harry,  
  
Hey Mate! Happy birthday! How's the summer at Hermione's going? I'm not sure when we're coming back. Dad is busy with Ministry "top secret" business. Hope to hear from you and Hermione soon!  
  
Your friend,  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Mum, Dad, Fred, George, and Ginny wanted to wish you a happy birthday!  
_  
"I wonder what Mr. Weasley is doing?" Harry said handing the letter to Hermione so she could read it.   
  
"It can't be too bad, if it was I'm sure the whole family would not be have been able to go." Hermione reassured him.  
  
The four went to the living room to watch television after dinner. Harry and Hermione were sitting on a long sofa, while her parents sat on a small two-person couch. They watched a movie about aliens trying to attack the planet. (A/N: No certain movie, just one about aliens attacking earth, you decide what alien movie it is, I personally like Men In Black.)  
  
The movie was over at almost midnight. Mr. And Mrs. Granger went to bed. Hermione and Harry remained in the dimly lighted living room.  
  
"Well, I do not think late night television is very interesting." Hermione stated. They had already flipped through the stations about four times and found nothing worth watching.  
  
"I think you're right. I'm going to bed." Harry yawned.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Hermione turned the television off. They walked up the stairs, Hermione tailing behind Harry. "Harry has a nice butt, oh my gosh did I Just think that? NO! Stop! Hermione get it together! It's Harry, your best friend."   
  
Harry stopped at the top of the stairs and waited for Hermione. When she got there he wrapped his arms around her and have he a goodnight hug. Hermione could not help but to look over Harry's shoulder and down to his butt. Harry did the same to Hermione. Neither one knowing what the other was looking at. He was about to lower his hand from her waist to her butt, instead caught himself before doing so.   
  
"Goodnight Harry. Think about what you want to do for your birthday."  
  
"Okay, I will. Goodnight Hermione."  
  
They walked off into their own rooms and drifted off into sleep while thinking of each other.  
  
Morning came and everyone in the house remained asleep. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were the first to wake up. Both crept quietly through the house quietly as the got ready for work. Harry woke up right before they were leaving.  
  
"Oh, Harry did we wake you?" Mrs. Ganger asked.  
  
"No, I usually wake up this early." Harry replied.  
  
"Well, we're off to work, think about what you want to do for your birthday." Mrs. Granger told him heading for the front door.  
  
"Goodbye Harry, see you this evening." Mr. Ganger said. Hermione's parents were now gone, he was now left in an empty house with a sleeping Hermione.  
  
Harry went into the living room, situated himself on the couch, and turned on the television. The only thing on worth watching was re-runs of "Different Strokes." (A/N: I heart that show! Whatcha talkin bout Willis? LOL!) About fifteen minutes later Hermione had made her appearance in the living room still in her pajamas and sat next to Harry.  
  
"Don't you look just lovely in your pajamas." Harry teased. "and the hair is just fabulous."  
  
"Very funny Harry." Hermione gave him an evil eye. "So have you figured out what you want to do for your birthday yet?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure that you could help me think of something. What do you usually do for your birthday?"  
  
"When I was little I would have sleepovers with all my school friends. Now, my parents usually take me some place special."  
  
"Sleepover?"  
  
"Yeah, its when you have all your friends spend the night and you stay up late doing all sorts of girlish things."  
  
"Oh, okay." Harry did not quite understand the 'girlish things' part, but thought he was better off not asking.  
  
"Harry I know where you would like to go! It's the happiest place on earth!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Disneyland! I went a few years ago, I know you will like it!" (A/N: yea, I know there isn't a Disneyland in England, but there is if I say there is!)  
  
"I've always wanted to go there. The Dursleys went to the one in the United States for vacation one year and I was not allowed to go. (A/N: It was Disney World, not Disney land that they went to) This is going to be so much fun! Thanks for the idea Hermione!"  
  
"No problem, I thought you might like the happiest place on earth."  
  
Harry was filled with excitement for the rest of the day. He could not wait to go to Disneyland. Being able to go with Hermione mad it that much even better and exciting.  
  
When Hermione's parents came home from work they shared their plans with them for Harry's birthday. They had arranged to take off of work for day of Harry's birthday. Everything was set. They would go to London the next day and go to Disneyland to celebrate Harry's fifteenth birthday.  
  
Everyone went to bed that night filled with excitement and anticipation of the following day. Hermione was fast asleep when her bladder woke her up at 1:27 A.M.  
  
"Why must I have to pee in the middle of the night?" Hermione questioned herself.  
  
She got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. When she finished and made her way back to bed, but stopped in the hall between her room and Harry's. She heard him moving about and mumbling something. She could not make out what he was saying, so she moved closer and was standing in his doorway.  
  
"Hermione! NO! Don't take her! I love her. No Please, take me instead!" Harry mumbled low enough so only Hermione could hear him. "NO! Hermione I love you, NO Voldemort! Kill me, not her!"  
  
Hermione could not believe what she was hearing come out of Harry's mouth. "Does he really like me as more than a friend?" She quickly erased the thought and woke up Harry.  
  
"Harry, wake up, you're having a nightmare." Hermione shook Harry and sat next to him on his bed. Harry immediately woke up gasping for breath and sweating.  
  
"Hermione! You're okay!" Harry grabbed her and hugged her tightly, not wanted to let go of her body.  
  
"Harry, it was just a dream, chill out."  
  
"Hermione it was horrible, Vole- I mean he-who-must-not-be-named was trying to kill you and I could not stop him." Harry finally let go of Hermione. "How did you know I was having a nightmare?"  
  
"I had to pee, on my way back to bed I heard you mumbling something about he-who-must-not-be-named, and I knew I had to wake you up." "I do not want him to know exactly what I heard him say." Hermione thought. "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I think I will, thanks for waking me. It was just a dream, but it seemed so real, I felt so helpless. He was trying to kill you and I could not do a damn think to stop him. I do not want to loose you Hermione."  
  
"Oh my gosh, he really does like me." Hermione thought. "Do you want me to stay with you until you fall back to sleep?" She asked kindly.  
  
"It would be nice, but I don't want you to fall asleep and your parents find us in the same bed again. Don't worry I will be okay now that I know you are safe.  
  
On the inside all Hermione could think is "awww," but managed to tell Harry goodnight. "Okay, goodnight Harry, happy birthday." She then did something totally unexpected to Harry. She have him a kiss, not like the sweet peck on the cheek, but right on the lips.  
  
"G-g-goodn-night." was all he could manage to let out. "Hermione just kissed me, what did I do to get that? I never thought she would like me. Am I dreaming?" Harry had hundreds of thoughts racing through head. Before he could ask her Hermione what the kiss was for she was gone.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that. This is definitely going to be an interesting birthday!" Hermione thought while lying in bed. She and Harry both feel asleep think of the same thing, the kiss that just shared.  
  
I am going to try and get the next chapter up before I leave for vacation. Not sure if I will though. Maybe if I get a bunch of reviews I will. Well, hope you like the story so far! Please Review! 


	7. Author's Notes

Sorry guys, I am not going to be able to post chapter 7 before I leave. I promise to have it up when I get home in one week. I have half of it wrote, I'm have a little writer's block right now. I have eighty pages hard wrote of the story so far. Sorry again for not getting the next chapter posted. I promise it will be a good chapter.

Love Ya Bunches

Ya Hot Pink Gurl

Brook

xoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
